


Decorations

by KunTent4ChenJi



Series: Countdown to New Year's [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi
Summary: ten and taeil decorate as a surprise for kun





	Decorations

taeil smiled as he watched ten flit around their small apartment, occasionally draping a small amount of tinsel over something. the two were preparing for Christmas, as a surprise for Kun, who had gone home to visit his parents. the two men were almost done, the apartment decked in green, red, silver, and gold. all that was left was the tall tree in the corner, bare and waiting for the boxes of decorations to be unloaded onto the branches. 

after the tinsel had been successfully placed around the room, and mistletoe hung from the doorways with care, the two occupants curled up on the couch under a soft blanket Kun had brought them several years earlier to comfort his boyfriends while he was away. the silence that surrounded the two was comfortable, broken only by the sound of breathing and soft taps as they played on their phones. hours passed before taeil stirred, glancing at his companion with a fond smile. ten had fallen asleep, his sleepless nights finally catching up to him. 

a few taps on his phone had their dinner ordered, and taeil glanced towards the calendar that was laying on the coffee table. 'three days left…’ the eldest thought, 'three days until Kun is back.’ time passed quickly, ten stirring moments before their pizza arrived. their food was devoured, ten and taeil watching a random movie on their tv until a sound d distracted them. 

the two men watched as their door slowly opened, both wondering who it could be since kun wasn't due back for a few more days. 

“I'm home!” kun announced, grinning at the shocked expressions that greeted him. 

“kunnie!!!” ten yelled, scrambling to the door. 

taeil was more calm as he strolled over to the two by the door. he took the suitcase from beside the door and placed it further in the apartment. a soft laugh was startled from taeil as Kun and ten pulled him into the hug.


End file.
